Detective
by Jonthom Desjardins
Summary: A police detective dealing with the world and characters of FF7


Slowly I inserted a "shock" cartridge into my gun and pointed it straight at Corneo, who was leisurely sitting on a couch, with his arms outstreched. Corneo shouted, "Please don't shoot me!" "For the nerve after what you did, I should!" I replied disgusted at the groveling man and began recounting the events that had happened earlier in the week.  
  
"My best friend, Laraby and I were just promoted to special detectives and were celebrating at a local tavern with a few of my friends. With our new jobs, we could go anywhere and do anything as long as it met certain legal situations. Jobs like this were only given to the best in the business and it was a good feeling when the honor was bestowed upon us. Just as the party had gotten started and the gang and I were having a blast, drinking some Flaming Sparrows imported from the Cave of Monsters' special brewery and listening to some fine music. That's when the barkeep's telephone began ringing, first he took no notice of it, but after the eighth ring, he picked it up. He listened and said a few words back, I was having fun and didn't really care who he was talking to, a few seconds later and I would have to. The barkeep walked out of his small office and tried calling for me, but to no avail. The noise from the party and the music combined basically blocked out whatever he was trying to say. Sensing he had no affect upon our group, he jerked the plug on the jukebox, stopping the music suddenly. Soon everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the barkeep, who was certainly mad at us. The only thing that made any noise was when the barkeep twirled the plug around with his left hand, making a slight whistle when it went around. After a few seconds, he specifically narrowed Laraby and myself out and said we were urgently needed at the station."  
  
"I quickly finished the rest of my drink and waited for Laraby to put on his coat. We both left the bar and arrived at the station within five minutes and quickly ran to the Chief Wigham's office. As we ran towards the office, someone swung the door open, almost shattering the glass window within it. I recognized the man at once, it was the mayor, Derith Rivan. I noticed a strange look of fear and concern in his eyes, something big had just happened. I was the first to enter the office, Laraby entered second and closed the door behind him. Chief Wigham took the cigar out of his mouth and then debriefed us on the situation. Apparently a ruthless crime boss had kidnapped Lylian, Derith's daughter and was asking for a two million-dollar ransom for her, if the mayor didn't pay up you said you'd kill the girl or worse. Derith decided to go ahead and pay the money, he would have done anything to get his daughter back, even pay triple the amount you had asked for. The plan was simple, Laraby and I were to take the money to an abandoned warehouse and give you the money and get Lylian. If there was an open chance as well, try to take you and as many of your goons in."  
  
"The two of us wore brown trench coats with a matching hats, and black sunglasses as our disguises. Upon arriving via chocobo carriage to the warehouse, I grabbed the money and we entered. Upon entering, Laraby uncovered his crossbow and shock arrows and then separated from me. His shock arrows could render a man unconscious for an extended period of time. He was going to try and take out as many people without being noticed, while I headed straight to you. Slowly walking towards the end of the warehouse, where you were, I looked to the left and right of me and saw hundreds upon hundreds of crates. No doubt most if not all were filled with illegal contraband. Near the end of the warehouse, I found a few crates full of rockets and knew my earlier thoughts rang true. Reaching the end of the warehouse a small light turned on from the ceiling, radiating light on a big black professional desk with a man sitting on a cushioned chair behind it, two big burly bodyguards with guns, and Lylian gagged and tied to a chair underneath it. Then another light snapped on and my eyes opened wide in horror as I saw Laraby tied, gagged, and caked with blood. Mocking me, you said you knew what we were going to do and had found Laraby with ease. Anger filled my heart, all I wanted to do was kill you."  
  
"Then your two bodyguards raised their guns at me and I thought it was all over, luckily Laraby had untied himself and charged the two bodyguards from the side. A shot went off, nailing me in the arm and I dropped the briefcase as he made contact with the guards. Even though I was wounded, I ran up to the two fallen bodyguards, withdrew my sword and knocked them unconscious with the hilt. I probably should have ran after you, but Laraby was already on the way. Busy with your thugs, we gave you enough time to untie Lylian and slowly walk away, with a gun pointed to her head and told Laraby to stop. Quickly, you picked the briefcase up from the floor where I dropped it and then you shot my best friend point blank, killing him instantly. I tried running up to you to attack in a fit of rage, only to feel the cold lead of yet another bullet pierce through me, then all went blank."  
  
"I awoke in a hospital bed a two days later with a nurse looking at me. She said I was lucky, my arm had healed nicely and the other bullet was one in a million shot to the head, doing no permanent damage to the brain. The nurse then commented that I was the only man that you hadn't confronted and killed, except for the legendary Cloud and his group. I asked what he did and she told me the whole cross-dressing scheme. I mused that if it worked once, it might work again. I thanked her and was about to check out when she said someone left an envelope for me and handed it over. I thanked her again and quickly opened the letter, inside was an address, your address. I don't know who it was, but he/she led me directly to you, hehehe."  
  
"I withdrew some of my money from the bank and bought a shock gun, cost me nearly 10,000gp, because they're so rare, people only want to kill these days. I also bought a cheap dress to setup the ruse and trick you. After gathering the necessary supplies, I walked straight up to your hideout in disguise of a woman. Unwittingly, your butler let me in and then sizzled for about five seconds before he hit the ground. I quickly picked him up and set him outside in the bushes and went to each room. Your lackeys were easily duped into believing I was a concubine and were either shocked or beaten senselessly. The next time you hire goons, or should I say if? Make sure they're a little brighter, it'll save you in the long run."  
  
"After finishing with the rooms, I took off the drag clothes and heard Lylian scream upstairs, swiftly I dashed up the stairs and into your room and gave you a small shock for trying to hurt the girl. After all this time, I didn't want to give you the full blast until I got some answers." I looked and found the Lylian to the left of me in the corner of the room, no doubt, she was frightened and stopped talking. "How could I have missed her?" I thought. In a calm rational voice, I said, "You're free now, go see your father. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Traumatized, but thankful for the turn in events, Lylian slowly walked to the door and stuttered, "Th, tha, thank y, you." to me and left. "Now back to business," I said pointedly, while aiming the shock gun at Corneo, "I have some questions and I want answers for them all. First, what'd you need the money for?" Corneo growled, "Why should I tell you?!" I grinned a little and then turned up the shock gun by one notch and shot him again., "I knew you'd say that." Corneo jumped to answer, "AHHH!!! Okay, It was to pay off a debt for the stuff at the warehouse." "Who and where did you get the stuff from?" I probed. Corneo was slow to answer as if stalling for something, I could sense it and then I heard a faint "click" and the ground gave way beneath me, but I jumped before it was too late. Angered yet again by Corneo's pathetic attempts to get rid of me, I upped the shock gun one more notch and fired. "Do you think I'd tell you everything that had happened to me? The nurse also said you tried this trick with Cloud, only it worked. Now I'm getting tired of your games! TELL me what I want to know or fry!" Corneo's eyes widened and answered slowly, "I don't know, I was contacted by mail and asked if I wanted to make some money. No return address, just a phone number was given, but now it doesn't work."  
  
I was disappointed by the last answer, I knew he knew something, he just wasn't talking, instead of taking the time to probe deeper, I asked my final and most meaningful questions, "Who is the leak at the station and why did you kill Laraby?" The pudgy little man laughed and said, "The leak at the station was Laraby, he gave me any and all info I needed. Wahaha!!! The blood you saw on him was merely a clever disguise that even you couldn't see through. Why do you think he got through the ropes so easily? The plan was for him to untie the ropes and grab the guard's gun, shoot you and then take the money from you and remain as a leak at the station. Apparently he defected and had to be dealt with like a traitor should. Probably would've nailed him if it went the other way still, Wahaha!!!"  
  
An overwhelming rage came over me, I turned the shock gun up to maximum and shot him and while he stepped into the unconscious realm, I said coldly, "THAT was the WRONG answer." With Corneo fried and unmoving, I moved over toward his phone and called the station. Soon Chief Wigham arrived with a handful of other cops took Corneo and his lackeys in. Corneo's goons were sentenced to five years in a medium security prison. After awaking from his coma, Corneo was sentenced to life imprisonment in a maximum-security penitentiary. For the bravery I portrayed in the line of duty and for returning Lylian to him, Derith decided to give me a medal, but I'd rather have my partner's life.  
  
The day after Laraby was buried, I decided to take a small vacation and think things through, the chief was against it but didn't object. Although the case was over and I was on my way to having a great vacation, Corneo's words rang in my head. I can't help but wonder if he did tell the truth about Laraby and who sent me that letter. There were many questions that still needed to be answered, but for right now, I had to get away. 


End file.
